totarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Blastoise (Pokémon)
Blastoise (Japanese: カメックス Kamex) is a Water-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Wartortle starting at level 36. It is the final form of Squirtle. Blastoise is the version mascot of Pokémon Blue, appearing on the boxart. According to R,B(G): A brutal Pokémon with pressurized water jets on its shell. They are used for high speed tackles According to Y: Once it takes aim at its enemy, it blasts out water with even more force than a fire hose. According to G: It deliberately makes itself heavy so it can withstand the recoil of the water jets it fires. According to S: The rocket cannons on its shell fire jets of water capable of punching holes through thick steel. According to C: It firmly plants its feet on the ground before shooting water from the jets on its back. According to R,S: Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet. According to E: The waterspouts that protrude from its shell are highly accurate. Their bullets of water can precisely nail tin cans from a distance of over 160 feet. According to FR: It crushes its foe under its heavy body to cause fainting. In a pinch, it will withdraw inside its shell. According to LG: The pressurized water jets on this brutal Pokémon's shell are used for high-speed tackles. According to D,P,P: The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel. According to HG: It deliberately makes itself heavy so it can withstand the recoil of the water jets it fires. According to SS: The rocket cannons on its shell fire jets of water capable of punching holes through thick steel. According to B,W: こうらの　ロケットほうから　ふきだす　すいりゅうは　ぶあつい　てっぱんも　いっぱつで　つらぬく　はかいりょく。(The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel.) Trivia *Blastoise, like Ho-Oh (as of the release of Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver), Dialga, and Palkia, shares the first letter of its name with the game it is the mascot of: Blue. *Blastoise shares the same species name with Kabuto and Kabutops. They are all known as the Shellfish Pokémon. *Blastoise has the highest base Special Defense of all fully evolved starter Pokémon. *In Pokémon Stadium 2, there is a trainer in the eighth battle of Poké Cup Ultra Ball R-2 who has a Blastoise with both Haze and Mirror Coat. However, it is impossible to breed both of these moves on the same Blastoise until Generation III. *Blastoise is the only fully evolved form of a Kanto starter that does not have a secondary type. *Blastoise is the only fully evolved Kanto starter not immune to Toxic Spikes. Venusaur is half Poison-type and Charizard is a half Flying-type. *Blastoise is the only version mascot that is not the mascot of its respective remake. Notable Squirtles *Blasty, which is owned by Green, and he has on hand.